dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 70
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Bob Walker * Harry * Dave Locations: * ** * Items: * | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Chinatown Case" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = George Papp | Inker3_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle3 = Clip Carson: "Adventure in Alaska" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Locations: * | Writer4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Penciler4_1 = Ed Winiarski | Inker4_1 = Ed Winiarski | StoryTitle4 = Captain Desmo: "Death is the Engineer" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby | Writer5_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler5_1 = Fred Ray | Inker5_1 = Fred Ray | StoryTitle5 = Radio Squad: "The Case of the D.A.'s Daughter" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Radio Squad ** Antagonists: Locations: * Vehicles: * Radio Car K-7 | Writer6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Penciler6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | Inker6_1 = Harold Wilson Sharp | StoryTitle6 = Lance Larkin: "The Owl-Men" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Lance Larkin | Writer7_1 = John Lehti | Penciler7_1 = John Lehti | Inker7_1 = John Lehti | StoryTitle7 = Red Coat Patrol: "The Murder of Jean Giradoux" | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler8_1 = Bernard Baily | Inker8_1 = Bernard Baily | StoryTitle8 = The Spectre: "The Crimson Circle Mystic Society" | Synopsis8 = Ralph Granger hears a disembodied voice proclaiming his death and calls his doctor in a panic, but steers his car off a bridge to his death on the way over. Jim Corrigan is assigned the case, and uses his ghostly powers to look into the past and see that Granger's body had been burning as he veered off the bridge to his doom. Then a hooded occultist suddenly appears and warns the Spectre to mind his own business, but slips away from the defiant spirit. Corrigan then hears a story from a Carl Munson: he joined a group called the Crimson Circle Mystic Society for amusement, but they've since threatened his life unless he donates most of his income to them. The chief strangely dismisses the death threat, but the Spectre shows up to keep an eye on Munson. He sees a ghostly presence nearby and the hooded occultist appears again to warn the Spectre away as disembodied hands strangle Munson, then again manages to escape from the Spectre. To get proof of the occult society's guilt Corrigan pretends to join and thanks to his ghostly powers is the only new pledge spared when the occultist, Bandar, hypnotizes them to commit a robbery. One of the other members recognizes Corrigan as a cop so they shoot him and throw him out of a speeding car, which he of course survives as he's already a ghost. The Spectre trails Bandar's astral self as he goes to try to murder another cult member trying to leave, and they grapple but Bandar proves to be more powerful than the Spectre and gains the upper hand. As usual he summons the Ring of Life for an emergency power boost to break free, then flies back and kills Bandar's body before his spirit can rejoin it, sending Bandar's spirit flying off helplessly into another dimension. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * ( ) Supporting Characters: * Chief Antagonists: * Bandar * Crimson Circle Mystic Society Other Characters: * Dr. Morgan * Neil Baxter * Carl Munson * Ralph Granger Locations: * , Items: * | Notes = * Published by Detective Comics, Inc.. * Last issue for Lance Larkin. * The Spectre: "The Crimson Circle" is reprinted in . * Doctor Fate: "Wotan and Karkull" is reprinted in . * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics was: ** "Jack of All Trades" (text story), by Clem Gordon | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}